The One (Markhyuck Ver)
by Taomio
Summary: Mark selalu menyebutkan genre romance sebagai genre menye-menye. Dia terlalu muak melihat karakter utama wanita yang terlalu baik, lalu orang ketiganya terlalu jahat, dan karakter laki-lakinya menyebalkan. MarkChan/MarkHyuck/Mark Lee/Haechan/Lee Donghyuck/GS/DLDR. WARNING: NOT MY STORY! THIS IS BELONG TO PXNKDRAGON!


Aku melihatnya.

Dia sedang serius sekali menonton film di bioskop sembari menikmati _popcorn_ yang ada ditangannya. Aku duduk disebelahnya, duduk diam memperhatikannya dengan senyum yang terus menyungging diwajahku. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk memperhatikan yang lain, apalagi mengalihkan wajahku darinya hanya untuk sekedar melihat film yang diputar, aku hanya ingin terus memperhatikannya dan terus memperhatikannya. Toh dia sendiri tidak terlihat terganggu dengan tatapan intensku padanya.

Dia masih menikmati filmnya yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Entah apa jalan cerita film itu, karena aku sama sekali tidak menontonnya, mataku terlalu fokus dengan sosok pria yang sekarang tengah berada disebelahku ini. Padahal, dulu _genre_ film seperti ini merupakan _genre_ film favoritku.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, ah tidak tidak.

Sudah hampir dua bulan ini aku terus saja mengikutinya dan selalu bersamanya. Berada disampingnya dimanapun dan kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi pengecualian untuk ke kamar mandi dan hal – hal yang berbau ambigu lainnya. Ia tentu saja butuh privasi kan untuk hal seperti itu? Aku tentu saja masih tahu diri tentang batasan antara kami.

Aku merengut sebal, sejak dua bulan yang lalu pria itu semakin kurus. Padahal aku sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk membuatnya makan banyak. Dia itu sudah kurus dari awal walaupun otot-ototnya terus berkembang, dan sekarang dia semakin kurus. Dasar keras kepala!

Seharusnya aku bahagia karena pria itu sekarang sudah mau menuruti keinginanku, meluangkan waktunya yang padat untuk bersamaku. Namun sekarang, jarang sekali aku melihat bibir pria itu melengkung tertarik ke atas. Wajahnya kini semakin datar, persis saat aku baru mengenalnya, bahkan melebihi itu mungkin. Tepatnya 7 tahun yang lalu, saat kami berdua masih berada di sekolah menengah. Tak ada emosi yang nampak diwajahnya, tak ada. Wajah itu kosong dan dingin, hingga membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya mungkin bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya tak punya kebahagiaan dan cinta yang tersisa dalam dirinya. _Kenapa kau begitu?! Aku kan selalu disisimu!_

Dia itu pria yang dingin dan kaku. Sangat dingin. Tapi itulah yang membuatku tertarik dan jatuh hati berkali-kali pada sosoknya. Oh iya, tolong jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan, sangat tampan, garis bawahi itu. Kalian yang melihatnya pasti langsung dibuat meleleh olehnya. Apalagi saat dia tersenyum, mungkin kalian akan pingsan dibuatnya. Menurutku dia itu mungkin malaikat yang dibuang ke bumi karena kesalahan mencintai seorang manusia di bumi ini. Baiklah, tolong abaikan ini. Ini adalah pikiran _absurd_ yang pertama kali terlintas dalam otakku saat melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Anggap saja aku mendapati diriku _love at first sigh_ dengan dirinya dulu.

Lampu bioskop mulai menyala. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap seketika menjadi terang. Aku melihat ke depan, ke layar bioskop yang mulai menghitam. Oh pantas saja, filmnya ternyata sudah selesai.

"Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi suka dengan film model seperti ini, Donghyuck. Mungkin karena film model seperti ini adalah film kesukaanmu. Ini salahmu karena sering mengajakku untuk menonton film _menye-menye_ seperti ini. Ini salahmu."

Aku mendengus mendengar ejekannya yang pelan. Aku masih mendengarnya!

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku? Salahkan dirimu sendiri kenapa mau kuajak menonton film _menye-menye_ seperti ini. Dulu kau bilang, kau tak suka film seperti ini, film _menye-menye_ seperti ini hanya untuk tontonan orang-orang yang berhati lembut seperti perempuan. Tapi pada akhirnya kau menyukainya juga kan? Itu berarti kau juga berhati lembut seperti perempuan, Mark Lee." Cemoohku keras-keras.

Tanpa mendebatku, tiba-tiba dia beranjak keluar dari ruangan bioskop ini. Membuatku semakin mendengus keras-keras. Aku langsung mengikutinya dari belakang, menatap punggung kokohnya. Kekasihku itu, ah maksudku tunanganku itu walaupun dilihat dari belakang tetap saja terlihat sangat tampan dan keren. Ah, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya? Tidak ada alasan yang bisa membuatku meninggalkannya walaupun aku sudah meninggal sekalipun kan? Dia itu terlalu keren!

Aku dan Mark berjalan bersama menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya berisitrahat selagi majikannya menonton film. Dia duduk di bangku supir sedangkan aku duduk disebelahnya dengan tenang. Kudengar dia menghela nafasnya sedikit keras. Lalu menatap lirih kesamping, kearahku. Aku tersenyum masam melihat raut wajahnya. Aku tahu dia tengah berada dititik terpuruknya sekarang. Di saat seperti inilah rasanya aku ingin sekali menyalahkan keadaan dan semuanya.

Aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku juga akan memberikan bahuku dengan sukarela untuknya, menumpahkan segala bebannya. Aku siap memikul bebannya juga. Tapi masalahnya adalah bebannya sekarang yaitu diriku sendiri. Penyebab keterpurukannya adalah diriku. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Diam, hanya diam. Itulah yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang untuknya, karena aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa karena semuanya akan sia-sia belaka.

"Aku lelah Donghyuck." Ucapnya dengan pelan dengan mata yang sayu. Aku tersenyum miris melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku ya Mark." Balasku. Dia mendengus kecil lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke depan. Astaga, aku baru sadar kalau ternyata dari tadi hujan. Hah, benar – benar kebiasaanku, kalau sudah berduaan dengan Mark seperti ini aku jadi mengabaikan semuanya.

Dia tertawa kecil. Kenapa?

"Donghyuck?

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau ingat? Waktu pertama kali kau menaiki mobil ini?"

Kini giliran diriku yang tertawa. Itu konyol sekali.

"Waktu itu, hujan seperti ini. Kita dulu masih sekolah. Kau tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam mobilku dengan alasan hujan deras dan kau memintaku untuk mengantarmu pulang. Jujur saja, waktu itu aku malas sekali untuk mengantarkanmu pulang, bahkan melihatmu masuk dengan tiba-tiba ke dalam mobilku saja sudah membuatku ingin menendangmu keluar."

Aku semakin tertawa keras mendengar penuturannya. Cerita ini bahkan sudah berulang kali diceritakan tapi tetap saja masih membuatku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti ini.

Dia juga tertawa. "Bagaimana tidak? Kau kelihatan sekali sedang menggunakan hujan deras itu untuk dekat denganku. Seantero sekolah juga tahu kalau kau menyukaiku. Kau itu perempuan yang aneh, ditolak berkali-kali olehku tapi tetap saja menyatakan cinta hingga sekarang aku yang malah tergila-gila dengan perempuan aneh dan ceroboh sepertimu."

Dia kembali tertawa mengakhiri ceritanya dan aku juga ikut tertawa mengingat masa dimana yang kusebut dengan masa perjuangan kemerdekaan untuk mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Mark Lee. Mengingatnya selalu membuatku bangga sekali dengan prestasiku ini. Kalian tak tahu halangan apa saja yang sudah aku lewati untuk mendapatkan cintanya kan? Jangan tanyakan, itu benar-benar di luar nalar!

"Benar. Aku jadi teringat saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu berkali-kali, entahlah sudah berapa banyak kali aku menyatakan cinta padamu dan memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Mungkin sudah lebih dari 10 kali ya? Aku benar-benar bingung. Dapat keberanian darimana diriku ini? Tapi siapa peduli, yang penting sekarang diriku adalah milikmu dan dirimu adalah milikku. Horeeee!" aku bertepuk tangan kesenangan menyimpulkan kisahku.

"Donghyuck. Apa kau masih ingin tahu alasannya kenapa aku menerimamu? Dulu kau seringkali bertanya apa alasanku menerimamu, tapi aku seringkali mengabaikannya, bahkan tak pernah sekalipun aku menjawabnya walaupun kau merengek-rengek padaku, yang ada biasanya aku malah mengalihkan perhatianmu dan bodohnya dirimu dengan mudah bisa kualihkan ke hal yang lain. Bagaimana bisa? Kau itu bodoh, dan kenapa juga aku menyukaimu ya?"

Masa bodoh ya dengan ejekannya, aku dengan antusias tetap menunggunya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Selama hidupku aku tak pernah mengetahuinya, jadi tentu saja aku harus memasang telingaku baik-baik kan untuk mendengarkannya?

"Jawabannya adalah aku cemburu. Aku cemburu, Donghyuck. Cemburu yang untuk pertama kalinya aku sadari dalam hidupku dan aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku melihatmu berduaan dengan Jeno, walaupun aku tahu kalian bersahabat tapi entah kenapa aku benar-benar cemburu apalagi saat kalian berdua tertawa bersama dengan saling berpegangan tangan, bercanda bersama dan saling melontarkan kata-kata ejekan yang entah kenapa membuat hatiku terasa tercubit. Ternyata cemburu itu sakit dan tidak enak, dan di saat itulah aku baru sadar. Akhirnya ada satu perempuan yang dapat membuatku bertekuk lutut dihadapannya dan menyerahkan seluruh hatiku untuknya dengan segala tindakan kecerobohannya. Perempuan hebat itu adalah kau Hyuck, Lee Donghyuck." ujarnya sambil mulai mengemudikan mobil dan keluar dari tempat parkiran ini.

Aku terdiam, kemudian tertawa tidak jelas disampingnya.

Setelah sekian lama aku hidup, aku baru mendapatkan kebenarannya! Seharusnya Mark tahu bahwa hanya dia satu-satunya yang ada di dalam hatiku. Kau satu-satunya, Mark Lee.

Dia memberhentikan mobil ini di pekarangan rumah mewahnya. Rumah ini, rencananya akan menjadi rumahku dengan Mark setelah kami menikah nanti. Aku dan Mark sendiri yang mendesainnya. Dengan kekayaan Mark, arsitek terbaik pun bisa didapatkan. Dan _voila..._ Jadilah rumah ini untuk hadiah pertunangan kami! Hahaha.

Walaupun Mark itu pendiam dan jarang mengatakan hal-hal romantis padaku, tapi aku tahu dengan sangat kalau dihatinya hanya ada aku. Terdengar terlalu percaya diri memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Jadi maaf untuk para penggemar Mark saat di sekolah dulu. Oh tidak tidak, sampai sekarang pria dingin itu masih mempunyai penggemar bahkan sudah lebih dari saat kita sekolah dulu mengingat kenalannya semakin banyak setelah bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Baiklah, aku akui seringkali aku cemburu melihatnya didekati banyak penggemarnya yang semuanya adalah perempuan. Tapi itulah resiko mempunyai kekasih dan tunangan yang tampannya tak terkalahkan kan?

Ia turun dari mobil, begitu pula aku. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah besar ini, begitu pula aku. Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya, begitu pula aku. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi, beg- eh tidak jadi. Aku duduk di sofa, memilih untuk diam menunggunya keluar dari kamar mandi. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku menghargai privasinya. Aku ini kekasih yang baik. Aku menunggu kami benar-benar sudah mempunyai status yang benar di hadapan Tuhan dan negara.

Aku duduk sambil berdiam diri dan melihat-lihat ruangan kamar besar ini yang rencananya akan menjadi kamar kami saat menikah nanti. Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan kaos berwarna _navy_ dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Memakai baju santai pun ia tetap terlihat tampan dan keren. Ini baru yang namanya ciptaan Tuhan. Hahaha.

Dia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih lalu duduk di sofa bersamaku. Mengambil _remote_ tv dan menyalakannya. Cukup lama ia mencari _channel_ tv yang cocok dan sesuai dengannya. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan film _'The Fault in Our Star'_. Ah! Ini film favoritku sepanjang masa! Aku benar – benar mencintai film ini!

"Donghyuck, ini film kesukaanmu. Seperti biasa, dengan _genre menye-menye_."

 _Kau mengejekku lagi kan?!_

Mark selalu menyebutkan _genre romance_ sebagai genre menye - menye. Dia terlalu muak melihat karakter utama wanita yang terlalu baik, lalu orang ketiganya terlalu jahat, dan karakter laki-lakinya menyebalkan.

Aku tahu, mungkin dia sedikit muak dengan film ini. Karena dulu, aku sampai menontonnya 4 kali di bioskop, itu saja belum hitungan yang aku tonton dari hasil unduhanku. Dan aku selalu mengajak Mark untuk menontonnya. Walaupun aku tahu Mark sudah bosan dengan filmnya, tapi ia tetap saja mau menemaniku menontonnya. Lihatlah betapa besar dia mencintaiku!? Kalian tidak akan bisa kan? Oke, maafkan aku. Itu terdengar berlebihan.

"Apa kau masih suka dengan film ini, Hyuck? Apa pada akhirnya kau bosan dengan film ini?" tanyanya dengan mata masih fokus ke layar televisi.

"Masih suka! Masih suka! Apalagi kalau aku menontonnya berduaan dengan dirimu seperti ini, Mark." Jawabku sambil cengengesan. Dia tidak membalas, hanya melanjutkan menonton filmnya. Lihat siapa yang sekarang malah suka dengan film ini!?

Hening.

Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali.

Mark fokus menonton. Dan aku juga fokus. Fokus melihat kearah wajahnya, pekerjaan rutinku selama hampir dua bulan ini. Hahaha.

Film sudah berganti menjadi film ber _genre action_. _Genre_ film kesukaan Mark. Aku masih ingat, dulu kami sering berdebat hanya karena aku menginginkan film ber _genre romance_ yang ia bilang _menye-menye_ itu, sedangkan ia menginginkan film ber _genre action_. Dan pada akhirnya kami biasanya malah menonton film-film kartun, seperti _Madagascar, Kungfu Panda, Ninja Turtle, Up, Minions,_ atau bahkan yang terkahir kami tonton adalah _Frozen_. Hahaha, ini malah sangat menyimpang dari perdebatan kami.

"Hooaam.." aku mendengar Mark sudah menguap. Kantung mata di bawah matanya semakin terlihat. Akhir-akhir ini dia kurang istirahat, banyak yang ia pikirkan. Dan jangan tanya padaku apa aku tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang ia pikirkan! Aku kan kekasihnya! Haha.

"Tidur saja, Mark. Kau sudah lelah."

Tak terasa, malam pun akhirnya berganti pagi. Aku berjalan ke arah dapur karena mendengar suara sendok, toples dan suara kulkas yang dibuka. Aku melihat Mark yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja kerjanya tengah sibuk membuat sarapan untuk mengisi perutnya.

Aku melihatnya duduk di tempat biasanya, sementara aku berjalan dan kemudian duduk didepannya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang sedang makan. Bahkan walaupun dia tengah makan, dia tetap saja tampan dan keren. Ah aku sudah berapa kali jatuh hati padanya? Kenapa semakin lama mengenalnya aku semakin jatuh hati padanya ya?

"Donghyuck, apa kau sudah makan?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku tidak menjawab, aku diam. Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya, aku masih ingin melihat setiap inci wajahnya lebih lama lagi. Aku tak ingin melewatkan segala yang wajahnya ekpresikan.

"Jangan lewatkan sarapan, kau akan sakit."

Aku tersenyum. Dia bahkan masih sangat peduli padaku. Aku benar-benar memang perempuan paling beruntung di dunia ini karena memiliki seorang Mark Lee. Pria yang setiap detiknya selalu mencintaiku.

Mark memakan makanannya cukup cepat dari biasanya. Setelah selesai sarapan, ia meletakkan piringnya tanpa mencucinya. Toh nanti pembantunya akan membersihkan piring-piring kotor itu.

Aku mengikutinya yang sedang berjalan sambil mengenakan jasnya. Aku berhasil menyusulnya yang berjalan cepat dan berjalan berdampingan bersamanya. Aku yakin pasti kami berdua terlihat sangat cocok. Aku ingat setiap aku dan Mark berjalan berdua, entah sambil bergandengan tangan atau tidak, pasti semua mata langsung menatap kami dengan tatapan iri. Kita ini memang sangat serasi.

Aku masuk ke mobil dan kembali duduk disampingnya. Mark terlihat berbeda hari ini. ia terlihat lebih suram dari hari-hari kemarin. Apa hanya perasaanku saja?

"Donghyuck." Lirihnya pelan.

"Ya, Mark? Kenapa?" Dia tidak menjawab dan malah langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Cukup jauh perjalanannya. Dan ternyata Mark bukan ke kantor seperti perkiraanku. Jalanan ini, tentu aku ingat betul! Jalan ini akan membawaku ke dekat danau yang sering kukunjungi dengan Mark! Tempat favorit kami selain bioskop, tempat yang dipenuhi dengan kedamaian. Tempat yang cocok untuk menenangkan diri. Apalagi untuk bermesra-mesraan bersama Mark. Ah aku benar-benar bahagia!

"Kau mengajakku berkencan di danau kan?" tanyaku dengan girang bukan kepalang.

Dulu, aku sering berkata pada Mark. Jika suatu saat aku sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, aku ingin dikuburkan di dekat danau ini sehingga aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang ditemani pemandangan yang indah. Lalu, dia pasti akan menjawab bahwa ia ingin selalu berada disampingku, oleh karena itu ia juga ingin dimakamkan disini bersamaku, disampingku, jika ia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Bukankah itu sangat manis? Butuh perjuangan panjang dan besar tahu untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Mark Lee. Aku bahkan hampir menyerah berulang kali.

Mark menghentikan mobilnya. Sesuai dengan perkiraanku, ia menghentikan mobilnya di dekat danau. Disini bukan daerah terpencil, hanya saja agak jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota Seoul. Tetapi, tetap saja di sekitar sini ada banyak masyarakat yang tinggal.

Setelah keluar dari mobil, aku berjalan mendekati danau. Sedangkan Mark, ia memilih untuk menyebrangi jalan sambil melihat jamnya, memastikan waktunya cukup. Ini kencan kilat!

Aku tidak penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan karena aku tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Aku lebih memilih untuk menatap ke arah danau yang tenang ini.

Aku mendengar seseorang berjalan mendekat. Tanpa melihatpun, aku sudah tahu itu adalah suara kaki Mark. Ia datang dengan membawa bunga-bunga indah kesukaanku yang ia beli dari seberang jalan.

Ia berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan sendu—melewatiku begitu saja. Aku tersenyum masam. Tapi aku seperti biasa, mengikutinya dari belakang dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku menatap punggung kokoh kekasihku itu yang sebenarnya sangat rapuh. Mark benar-benar rapuh dan semua itu karena diriku.

Ia berhenti ketika melihat sebuah batu nisan, tertegun sebentar kemudian tersenyum masam sepertiku. Dia mendekat ke arah makam itu, melihat nama yang tertera di nisan tersebut.

"Lee Donghyuck." ucapnya dengan intonasi yang mampu mengiris hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Termasuk aku, apalagi nama yang ia sebutkan adalah namaku sendiri. Namaku—Lee Donghyuck.

"Aku—aku merindukanmu Donghyuck. Ini baru dua bulan, dan dua bulan ini sangat berat dan menyiksa diriku. Aku tak bisa tanpamu. Semua yang kulakukan selalu terbayang saat kita berdua yang melakukannya." Matanya memerah dan cairan bening menetes dari pelupuknya.

Dia meletakkan bunga yang baru ia beli di atas makamku sambil berjongkok. Dia menatap makam itu lama dengan tetap meneteskan air mata. Walaupun ia menetes di tanah makamku, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku selalu merasakan setiap tetesan air mata yang jatuh ke gundukan tanah itu.

"Kalau saja aku tahu kalau kau sudah lama mempunyai penyakit mematikan itu, dari dulu aku sudah mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakang milikku untukmu. Kau tahu kan kalau sumsum tulang belakang kita sama? Bukankah kita berdua berjodoh?" Ujarnya dengan tertawa hambar yang terdengar begitu memilukan bagiku.

"Tidak, Mark. Lebih baik aku yang mati daripada kau. Aku lebih kuat, buktinya aku bertahun-tahun lamanya bertahan dengan penyakit ini. Tuhan hanya terlalu menyayangiku. Ia tidak ingin aku lebih lama lagi menghadapi penyakitku ini." aku mulai mendekati Mark yang masih berjongkok.

Aku mencoba menghapus air mata yang terus menetes dari balik pelupuknya, tapi tidak bisa. Tanganku—menembus melewati wajah tampannya. Bahkan untuk menyentuhnya aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana aku bisa membuatnya lebih baik? Dan aku mulai menangis.

"Maaf Mark, a-aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu kalau aku akan hidup dengan dirimu selamanya. Karena pada kenyataannya, aku-aku tidak bisa bertahan di dunia ini lebih lama. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." ucapku dengan terisak walaupun aku tahu bahwa Mark pasti tidak akan mendengarku apalagi melihatku menangis sesenggukan seperti ini sekalipun. Karena kami berdua—sudah berbeda dunia.

"Donghyuck, aku tahu kalau kau sudah tahu tentang ini. Tapi kali ini aku ingin memperjelas sekali lagi kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Walaupun kita berdua sudah berbeda dunia, hatiku hanya untukmu, tidak ada yang lain, hanya kau—Lee Donghyuck."

"Iya, aku tahu itu Mark. Aku satu-satunya."

"Aku tahu, selama ini kau selalu berada disampingku kan?" dia tetap bertanya walaupun dia tahu betul kalau dia tidak akan pernah mendengar jawabanku lagi.

"Ya, Mark. Aku akan tetap berada disampingmu sampai kita benar-benar bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti. Sampai kapanpun itu. Itu janjiku." Aku semakin terisak, aku bahkan tak pernah menyangka kalau akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Dua bulan kau meninggalkanku, dan dua bulan juga aku sadar bahwa hidupku tanpamu itu begitu menyedihkan dan kosong. Tapi aku sadar, kau tak menghilang. Kau selalu ada disampingku menemaniku dalam setiap detiknya. Bahkan sekarang juga kan? Aku tidak salah kan? Tolong jawab aku Lee Donghyuck." Hentikan kalimatmu Mark! Itu benar-benar menyayat hatiku dan semakin membuatku terisak dan merasa bersalah padamu. Jangan lakukan lagi, kumohon.

"Kita bahkan sudah membuat rumah, memesan gaun pengantin kita, dan juga menyewa gedung untuk pernikahan kita. Undangan bahkan sudah disebar. Dan sekarang kau ada disini, menempati rumah masa depan kita terlebih dahulu yang bahkan masih di awang-awang. Seharusnya kau menempati rumah hadiah pertunangan kita terlebih dahulu, sebelum ini Lee Donghyuck."

Mark Lee! Tolong hentikan tangisan yang menyakitkan dan memilukan itu. Aku juga merasa kehilangan karena sekarang aku bahkan tak bisa menyentuhmu, hanya bisa melihatmu tanpa berinteraksi denganmu. Apa kau pikir itu menyenangkan? Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Kau satu-satunya untukku Mark. Aku bahkan bisa menjanjikan itu dan aku bisa membuktikannya. Sampai akhir nafasku dan sampai rohku sudah tidak berada dijasadku lagi aku masih mencintaimu. Aku masih disini, bersamamu!

"Aku janji, kau tetap akan menjadi satu-satunya untukku Donghyuck. Tunggu aku."

Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu menyuruhku untuk menunggu? Apa kau berniat untuk bunuh diri Mark Lee?! Katakan tidak!

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan kembali. Aku mencintaimu, Donghyuck." Dia mencium pelan batu nisanku dan pada saat itu pula aku merasakan seseorang mencium keningku dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan mata dan tersenyum saat tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Mark, Mark Lee, kekasihku.

Setelah melakukan itu, dia pergi menuju mobilnya kembali. Dan, aku tetap mengikutinya dari belakang.

 _Ya, aku percaya bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya bagimu. Dan kau juga harus percaya padaku kalau kau adalah satu-satunya bagiku. Aku mencintaimu Mark._

.

.

.

 **Gue tegasin lagi ini bukan cerita gue yak! Ini ceritanya mbak pxnkdragon.**

 _Check_ di _watty_. Bukan _fanfiction_ tapi yaw.

Gue cuma pengen _menye-menye_ berjamaah ajah :'V gue gak sukak _menye-menye_ sendiri. Cerita se _menye_ ini kudu dibagikan! /disleding/

Ini cerita udah lama sangadd lah, waktu gue SMA kalik yak, atau malah pas jadi maba yak. Gue udah gak inget. Tapi tetep ajah gue nangidd bacanya :'V /manusia lemah/

Habis sibuk ngelarin buat sidang proposal januari nanti, doain ajah yak lancar gaes. Mangkanya ngenelantarin ff :')

Gak sempet ngelanjutin apapun, apalagi buat _oneshot_. Inget ada file cerita ini, berhubung udah beberapa kalik gue _upload_ di kapal-kapal laen. Jadi gue _upload_ juga di kapal kesayangan gue ini. Sekalian buat ngobatin kangen kan :'3 apalagi si enchan juga lagi masa-masa penyembuhan T.T

Yaudin lah. Semoga kalian nangidd juga bacanya /digampol/

 _Have a good day, everyone!_ ^^


End file.
